


Walking Among Shadows

by CelticFox13



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticFox13/pseuds/CelticFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a ghost organization working from the shadows, which not even Torchwood 3 is aware of. It all started when Aaron Copley is shot before he could even raise his gun towards Martha and Owen, and it goes on from there. An anonymous tip here, a rogue Weevil taken care of there, until the Team stumbles over The Nest, base of a team made out of different people, that somehow work together, and their boss, with a hidden secret she would die before telling. Starts at 2X06 Reset and changes most of the show from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Re-Reset

Chapter 1: Re-reset

Cardiff was as cold as it was expecting in the dark night, as a tall black figure sneaked at the entrance of an alley, the barrel of a gun glinting in the dim street light, which was cleverly avoided. Pale fingers touched the Bluetooth device from its ear, a firm yet soft feminine voice whispering “Are you sure this is the place?” she murmured, a pair of turquoise eyes gazing around. “Yes, ninety-nine percent sure. Well, ninety-four.” A masculine voice called from the device, making the woman frown, but before she could open her mouth, a group of six people came towards the black SUV, making the hidden girl retreat in the dark alley.  
The Team were making their way to the car, happy after the new victory, but unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows. Owen’s hand clasped over the door, tugging it open for Martha who was talking to him, a smirk on both of their faces. Ianto and Tosh were already in the car, Jack in the front seat along Gwen. A voice behind them made them all freeze, Martha’s eyes widened.

“Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away? You’ve ruined everything I’ve worked for!” Aaron Copley’s voice snarled, his eyes fixed on Martha, his hands clenched around a gun. His eyes sparked with a mad glint, his shoulders shaking but hand tightly gripping the gun.  
Owen slowly closed the door of the car, stepping in front of Martha, his hands in front of him peacefully. “Now, let’s not be stupid, Ok?” He swallowed, though straightening up, not wanting to let Aaron see how afraid he was.

Behind him, Gwen has her gun out already, pointing firmly at Copley, Jack stepping along her into view. “We’re both rational men, scientists” Owen continued, his voice calm as he slowly stepped towards the mad scientist. “I know you don’t want to-“  
A bang stopped Owen’s words, and the Team stared wide eyed as a body hit the ground. Aaron Copley was dead. His eyes were staring lifelessly in front of him, the gun slipped from his hands as he rested on the concrete, blood forming under him. He was shot with one bullet to his temple, killing him instantly before he could even realize what happened.

Gwen’s grip on the gun loosened and she pointed at the floor, too shocked to do anything. Owen stared at the dead man but his gaze moved to the killer bullet, that was now rolling towards him. Jack acted instantly. His old gun was pointed towards the shadows where the shot must’ve been made, quickly making his way towards a black figure that was now trying to escape the crime scene. 

The figure was slim, barely Jack’s height with a long black cloak that was swishing behind it, head covered by a black hat. The chase soon ended upon arriving at a dead end. The killer-or savior- jumped on top of some boxes, then on the wall.  
“Stop!” Jack called, gun pointed at the person, though with little hesitation. The figure stopped, straightening and standing tense. “Show yourself” The human turned around, revealing a pair of bright turquoise eyes, glowing from under the hat. The woman had pale skin and a firm face, a normal nose and pink lips, the bottom one full. She blinked twice, slowly at Jack, though no word left her lips. “Who are you?” Jack whispered, but something about those eyes made him hesitate.

“You’ll find out soon” The woman’s voice was merely a whisper, though in the quietness of the night it sounded more or less like a shout, echoing on the black walls of the small alley. Jack frowned, momentarily thrown back by the response, and that was all the girl needed to jump down the wall. His eyes widened and he shouted, but by the time he climbed the wall, the mysterious shadow was already gone. 

Slowly, Jack made his way back at the Team, a frown still on his face. Gwen hurried towards him, her eyes wide and questioning “What happened?” she quickly asked before Jack could even open his mouth. Jack let out a sigh, and shrugged rubbing his neck “Believe me, that’s what I want to know too” Owen swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the corpse of Aaron Copley and focusing on Jack, who was ushering them all inside the SUV. He helped Martha, whose wide eyes finally moved from the dead body. 

Tosh gently touched Martha’s arm comfortingly, Ianto looking at everyone. Jack was gripping the wheel, a confused frown on his face, Gwen was looking down, her eyes slightly wide, Owen was staring in front of him, the realization of almost being shot sinking in slowly, and Tosh and Martha were apparently comforting eachother. 

-#-

The woman slipped in the passenger seat of a black car. She let out a long sigh, taking off her hat, black hair falling in curled cascades over her shoulders, as she leaned back in her seat. Next to her was a tall man, fair skin and barely noticeable stubble over his chin. His hair was brown and slicked back, a pair of brown eyes staring at the set of turquoise in question. He was wearing a white shirt with a loose black tie, his eyes protected by a pair of black-rimmed square glasses. Both hands were covered in large and detailed tattoos, a watch around his left wrist. 

The woman only nodded, taking out her gun, a single-action revolver with a black grip, grey barrel and golden cylinder. “It’s done” She murmured, unloading the gun “Did anyone catch you?” The man’s voice was louder and less discreet, making her scrunch her nose, but shake her head “No. Everything is just how we planned. Owen Harper is saved”  
He nodded, a relieved smile on his face “That’s great, we should go celebrate!” A grin broke on his face, making the woman roll her eyes, though a smirk pulled at her lips. She shrugged with a defeated sigh “Why not?” The man grinned, starting the car “Great! I know the best place to do this!”


	2. From Out Of The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in Season2 Episode10 From Out Of The Rain, but the episode will be split in three chapters.

Chapter 2: From out of the Rain…

The night had fallen over the grassy area, as a dirt path led to a traveling circus. Music filled the air, as bright lights emanated from the circus. People of all ages huddled together, listening to the Ring Leader, a tall man with a black coat and a top hat. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, have we got a show for you tonight!” He waved his hands, urging the people to gaze around. “A once-in-a-lifetime show!”  
The awed visitors gaze around at the different acts. Two performers, dressed amusedly were jiggling with fire-lit pins, several clowns were mimicking all kind of faces, wanting to draw laughter out of the crowd. “Amaze your ears, astonish your eyes, then run along home and tell your friends and neighbors” the Ring Leader continued, motioning to a group of bulky man 

“A once-in-a-lifetime show, never to be forgotten for the rest of your lives” A blonde woman dressed in black held the hand of a little girl with the same hair, standing outside and gazing around. “So” The man leaned to the little girl, offering her a ticket “Why not step inside?”

The child gazed at her mother, at the ticket and at the man “We’re waiting for you” The man continued, as the kid snatched the ticket, running through the entrance.  
A bright light and a scream distracted the blonde woman, making her turn and look behind her. As the light of the traveling circus vanishes completely, the filed is casted in darkness. When the mum turned to look back, the circus is gone. There’s nothing but fog, grass, and silence.

-#-

Cardiff was faced with a hard rain, that seemed without end over the night city. Not many people had the courage to face the harsh weather and walk out of the streets. The black-haired man was lounging on the king size bed, knees drawn in the air and laptop on them. He typed quickly, humming as a classic rock song filled the hotel’s room. He was smirking, his glasses perched on his nose and foot tapping slightly on the bed. He was wearing jeans, a shirt rolled to his elbows and a loose tie.

He glanced at the bathroom door as the tall woman with turquoise eyes came out in a white fluffy robe, her hair curled in a light blue towel. She stretched until her back popped, rolling her head to make her neck pop too. Letting out a groan, she plopped next to the man on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows, head tilted to the right “So, what’s new, Mark?” She murmured, looking up at the laptop.

Mark chuckled, turning the laptop to reveal a picture of the wedding of Gwen Cooper-Williams, heavily-pregnant. Her eyebrows rose and she couldn’t contain a chuckle, her lips pulling in a smirk “Well, that’s one hell of a wedding present” She murmured, standing up and making the man, Mark, grin “Oh, my dear Eliza, I feel so refreshed to hear the fact that you have, indeed, a sense of humor.” A wet light blue towel hit his face, making him laugh.

Elizabeth, or Eliza for friends rolled her eyes, letting her long hair dry in the air. She walked to a bag next to the bed, taking a change of clothes and walking to the bathroom, letting the door slightly open to still be able to hear Mark “Is it done?” she called.

“Yep” He smiled proudly “Every photo, video, tweet or post referring to Gwen Cooper-Williams’ wedding that might’ve leaked on the internet are deleted. These guys go into all sort of trouble. Now I know why you’re pinning after them” Mark looked up towards the bathroom door smirking.

“I am definitely not pinning” Eliza rolled her eyes, coming in the room. She was dressed in faded jeans, a black tank to, slipping in a jacket. Her hair was curled under the familiar hat, eyes shadowed “I already told you, we need them. All of them.” She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of black converse.

“Does that mean you don’t believe in me anymore?” Mark faked a pout, looking with puppy brown eyes behind his glasses, making her roll her eyes again “Of course I believe in you. But, I fear of what will come. Saving Owen Harper is only the first step.”

He nodded, closing his laptop and facing Eliza, who was now standing up, rolling up her sleeves to her elbows. She swallowed, looking in the mirror and fixing her hat, careful for not any loose hair to fall from it “The second one is to attract attention. And to hope they won’t start shooting us” 

Mark sighed, scrunching his nose and running a hand through his spiked hair “The calmness with what you said those words truly worries me” he murmured, pouting “Alright then, boss, how do you want to attract attention on us?” He grinned up at her.

Elizabeth turned to face Mark, arms crossed and a smirk on her face “Let’s go see a movie” 

-#-

The Electro was flooded with warm light when Eliza opened the door, closing her umbrella with Mark after her. He took a deep breath smiling as he gazed around “Man, I forgot how good it is to be here. Used to come here when I was young” Eliza chuckled softly, fixing her hat and walking inside. 

The small room was barely occupied, as the duo sat down in the corner, relaxing in the old red comfortable chairs, unnoticed by Ianto, Gwen nor Owen who were in the other corner. Mark leaned to Elizabeth, whispering “So, why are we here? Why are /they/ here?” She leaned to him back “The Electro had a history of rift activity. It had been quiet for years, but, call me paranoid-“ “Which I call you every day” Mark added smirking and making her roll her eyes “-I have a feeling something’ll happen”

They quieted down as the lights dimmed, the piano accompaniment filling the small cinema, and the curtains opened. The old black and white film started. Various footage of the city as it was in the old days are shown. Suddenly, the footage changes, making Eliza frown. There were clowns juggling some hats, and many various circus acts, along with a woman in a bathing suit, a strong man lifting a barbell, two men in turbans standing side by side and juggling fire-lit pins. “This isn’t Hope Street” Mark muttered to her, making her nod.

The manager left the room, quickly going towards probably the projection room. Eliza’s frown didn’t leave her face as she squirmed, just as the Ring Leader was standing on a platform, looking out and beckoning with a motion of his hand.

The footage kept changing, flashing through the acts and making Eliza more and more uncomfortable. Her hands clenched and relaxed from fists, nibbling on her bottom lip. Her eyes widened upon seeing Captain Jack Harkness on the screen, pointing a gun at his chin. “Is that..” Mark murmured, and she could only nod.

As the piano song stopped and the film faded, the two stood up. She quickly made her way out of the room, sighing softly upon being out of the room. Mark frowned, starting to follow her when a shadow passed the corner of his eyes. He quickly looked towards it, seeing Ianto Jones doing the same, but whatever was there was now gone.

Mark touched Eliza’s shoulder gently upon reaching her, and she offered him a small smile “M’ok. Just being my paranoid self” She shrugged, crossing her arms  
“Well, your paranoid self usually is right, so spill” Mark put his hands on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow behind his black glasses. Eliza sighed rubbing her neck “There’s something that unsettles me about that film” she murmured. 

The door opened, revealing Captain Jack Harkness. Before Mark could say anything, Eliza tugged him, dragging him out of sight as Jack left to meet with probably Ianto who remained back. “I’ll tell you while we go back home” she murmured.

-#-

Eliza and Mark walked down the street, walking under the black umbrella towards their hotel. A closed café, The Windsor Café. Their footsteps picked up speed upon seeing a fallen figure. Eliza let the umbrella hit the ground as she and Mark skipped on the floor, examining the woman. Her eyes were open and lips slightly parted.

“There’s a heartbeat, but she isn’t breathing” Mark murmured frowning “No saliva, and lips cracked” His gaze moved to her “Let’s call-“ Eliza was already speaking to the phone, nodding at Mark.

After the call she sighed, taking off her jacket and curling it under the victim’s head, making her more comfortable “It seems you weren’t paranoid after all” Mark murmured shrugging. Eliza pursed her lips, looking around them “Just what the hell’s going on?”


	3. Out Of The Rain

Chapter 3: Out of the Rain

Eliza and Mark quickly made their way after the paramedics, her jacket in her hands and slightly out of breath. Her eyes widened upon seeing Ianto Jones waiting in the hall and she tugged Mark back. “Give me your glasses” She murmured, taking off her hat, letting her black curls flow over her shoulders as she put it on top of Mark’s head.

He frowned but complied, fixing the hat slightly. His eyes flicked to the hospital hall and his eyebrows rose in understanding “I thought you wanted them to notice us” He frowned confused.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she slipped in her jacket, brushing her hair in a tight ponytail, the glasses framing her bright turquoise eyes “I do, but not when something like this happens. They need to focus on what kind of creature sucks all the water from the victim’s bodies. Just like we need to”

The duo walked inside, just as the young nurse and Ianto walked quickly to a room “There’s been another one” Ianto said, making Eliza and Mark’s eyebrows rose. They gaze at each other and hurried after them.

“Who’s she?” The familiar American accent was heard, as Jack glanced at the nurse “We don’t know. A young couple found them” The nurse explained as Eliza and Mark both exclaimed at the same time “We’re not a couple”

Jack eyed the duo though his gaze flicked to the Restaurant Owner’s again. He pressed his hand on her chest, put his face close to her nose and mouth “The same” He murmured “Heartbeat but no breath” Mark’s eyes flicked to the young woman next to the victim they found, a frown on his face “Her mouth’s been drained of moisture” Owen mumbled.

As the three Torchwood 3 members left the room, soon reunited with a fourth member, Gwen Cooper, Eliza and Mark were hot on their tail, though keeping at a distance not to look suspicious. “This makes no sense, they’re almost dehydrated and possibly brain-dead, and yet somehow they’re still with us” Owen frowned, looking at Jack.

“So, some part of them had been taken elsewhere” Jack scrunched his nose in thought “Well, that’s impossible” Owen scoffed, as they rounded a corner. “For the body to be alive, there must be a life force somewhere. Yet they’re separated it, and stolen it” Jack explained. Ianto frowned, tilting his head “Who has the power to do that?” Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair “I don’t know. But we need to find out fast. Two people chosen at random. Who’s next?” He looked worriedly at the others “Whatever’s doing it has the whole city to choose from” Gwen murmured. Jack sighed, as they opened the doors “Or the world”

Eliza and Mark glanced at each other and nodded simultaneous. That was far more worse than they first thought. “We’ll go back to the Electro. We need answers” She murmured,   
tugging him in the other direction, the umbrella shielding them from the harsh rain.

-#-

Mark huffed and scrunched his nose gazing around the small office the boy, Jonathan, was using to edit the films. Eliza was sitting on a chair, gazing at a roll “Found it” As the film rolled, they both huddled in front of the small monitor, gazing curiously.

The footage starts just as the last one did, with a complete different footage of the blessing of a ship. Suddenly, the silent film changed, showing various acts. First the strong man lifting weights, next two men in turbans juggling fire-lit pins, then two clowns making various faces. Next came the high-wire act, then Jack with a gun pointed at his own temple, dressed in some kind of safari kit. Eliza quickly stopped, as Mark let out a low whistle “Man, I knew he was old, but not /that/ old” He mumbled, blinking twice. Eliza rolled her eyes chuckling and continuing the movie. The whole circus group were waving to the camera.

Eliza leaned back in her chair with a frown, nibbling at her bottom lip and fiddling with her ponytail “There’s something missing” She murmured, and that was the only thing Mark needed to start the film again, frame by frame “There. There was a woman there” She pointed, making Mark jump slightly. The film slowly continues, and Mark stopped it again “And there was the Ring Leader. A man with a top hat. Funny moustache” Eliza nodded, and their eyes locked “What do you think it is?” He raised an eyebrow, and he frowned when she shrugged. “That’s…worrisome” he mumbled, swallowing.

Eliza rubbed her hands over her face, under the glasses and sighing loudly “So there’s a creature that can manifest itself from a movie, takes the last breath of a human and leaves them in a comatose-state. What else do we know? Um…There must be something about the rain” She nibbled on her bottom lip, getting out of the chair and walking to the doors, frowning “They manifested after Electro rolled that film” 

The duo left the room, as Mark started to type on his PDA. “There was a legend. My mam told me. Something about…” He scrunched his nose “A traveling show. She used to say I   
should hold my breath so they won’t steal it” He shrugged, still typing “She used to say they came out of the rain” he murmured.

Eliza sighed, as they made their way back to their hotel. It was silent and almost empty, the only light being the one from the lobby and their room. She opened the laptop quickly, sitting cross-legged on the bed “Alright, we need to search of any similar cases.” She murmured.

Mark chuckled and sat next to Eliza, laying on his back “Now I see why they appeared now. The Electro is the last old cinema left untouched in Cardiff. And since the cinema probably killed the traveling show, this is the perfect revenge” She nodded, eyes glued to the screen.

He quickly stood up, making Elizabeth jump slightly and move her eyes from the blinking screen “There had been other victims. A family this time” She swallowed, sighing softly “Go, I’ll still look into these” With a nod, Mark made his way quickly out of the hotel, running to the hospital. 

-#-

Mark entered the quiet hospital, just as the nurse spoke to Jack and Ianto “Those words, From Out Of The Rain, I’m sure I’ve heard them before. Oh, I remember, it was Christina. She was a patient” Mark swallowed, staying by the door to listen to them “Here?” Jack murmured, making her shake her head “No, at Providence Park. It’s a psychiatric hospital” Ianto nodded “I know”

“I used to work there. She was a full-time patient, been there since she was a child. She was a strange one. Whenever anything, any kind of entertainment show was laid on, she became scared. She’d run away and hide” The senior nurse continued “Did she say why?” Jack asked, making her nod “Yes. She said they were coming to steal her last breath. Poor love” She shook her head.

Jack and Ianto shared a look, frowning. Mark leaned slightly to hear what they were talking “I think we’ve just found ourselves our first witness” Jack murmured. As the couple walked to the door, Mark bumped into Ianto, slipping a microphone in his jacket. “Oh, sorry” Mark offered an apologetic smile to Ianto, as he smiled politely “No problem”   
As Ianto and Jack walked towards the doors, Mark flipped his PDA smirking and typing. He put a Bluetooth headphone in his ear, grinning brightly when he heard Ianto and Jack talking. He quickly hurried back home, the grin never leaving his lips.

-#-

Eliza and Mark were both huddled on the bed, listening to the conversation between Jack, Ianto and Christina. “Christina, tell us about them. The people who came out of the rain” Jack murmured.

“There was music-Hurdy-gurdy music, acrobats and a man with fire in his hands” Christina’s voice was clear, as Ianto chuckled softly under his breath. “Who else was there?” Ianto asked. “A man in dark clothes, and a woman. A beautiful young woman in a silvery costume. She seemed to glisten” She continued “They touched you, I can sense it. They touched you as they passed by” Eliza and Mark shared a frown. 

“Tell us about the man, Christina” That was clearly Ianto’s voice, followed by Christina. “Oh. Uh, he spoke to me. He asked if I would like to join the traveling show. He took a kind of flask out of his pocket. It was polished like silver. I asked him his name. Oh, I shall never forget it. I never shall. He said he was the Ghostmaker. He wanted to ... take my breath and put it in his flask. He said I could travel with his circus, I would be in his audience forever. I turned and ran away as fast as I could. People went missing from the village that night. My mother, my father ...”

-#-

Eliza and Mark were in the local library. Mark’s glasses were perched on her nose, her hair curled in a low ponytail “Alright, here we go” She murmured, putting an old newspaper on the table where Mark was typing on the laptop . 

“Missing people in 1898, a small village, Wellsfield, disappeared after a traveling show visited the village” She crossed her arms, sitting in a chair next to him. “And an article from 1901 with the same cause” 

“I found some article from 1911. Listen: “Police and doctors were left both amused and baffled when Mr. Alfred Mace insisted that his dead wife could be brought back to life providing a certain flask could be found”.” Mark looked up at Eliza frowning “So we have to find that silver flask, which apparently contains the ‘last breath of each victim’. Sounds   
easy” He offered a small smile.

Eliza sighed, rubbing her temples and scrunching her nose “With us? Nothing’s ever /that/ easy” She murmured. “We need to get back to Electro. Let’s go”


	4. Back In The Rain

Chapter 4: Back in the Rain

Eliza and Mark walked to the back door of the Electro. Mark was leaning on the wall, looking right and left for anyone who might see them, as Eliza was working on the lock. “I don’t know if I should be impressed or scared of your hidden talents” He murmured, making her chuckle “Impressed. Always be impressed.” She gazed up with a smirk, his glasses still perched on her nose, though her hat was left at home “Now hush”

The duo made their way inside, their guns out and gazing around warily. “I hear music” Mark murmured frowning “Piano music” He blinked twice, as she quickly took a left.   
“Where are we going?” He whispered eyebrows rose “The Projection Room” She muttered, though they both stopped upon seeing Owen Harper checking the door. 

He walked to the next one, jiggling with the door knob. With a frown, he banged on the door with the butt of his gun “Open up!” He shouted. Before he could start hitting the door again, it suddenly opened, the Ring Leader grabbing Owen’s mouth and stepping out of the projection room slowly to the hallway.

Eliza’s eyes widened and they both sprang into action, running in the door and hitting the Ghostmaker, making him stumble. Owen slowly slid down on the ground, gasping for breath. “Stay with him” Eliza told Mark as she started to run after the Ghostmaker who was trying to get away.

“The flask! He’s got it!” She heard Ianto’s voice shouting as she was steps before the ring leader. Gwen rushed to grab the flask, but the owner gripped Gwen, making her kneel and gasp for breath. Distracted by the kneeling woman, Ianto managed to grab the flask, running out of the Electro.

Eliza put her gun back in the holder, rushing out after Ianto, hot on his heels. Jack ran down the stairs, holding the hand-held camera “Gwen, are you alright?” he ran to the fallen woman, helping her on her feet “Oh, yeah” 

“Are you ok?” Jack repeated checking her for any injury “Yes” Gwen insisted.

Mark helped Owen down the stairs in the lobby, the man still panting and gasping for breath. Jack shot them a side-way look, frowning at the stranger “Owen are you alright?”  
Owen managed a short nod, though Mark grinned at Jack “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of him. You go after the weird man” 

With a nod, both Jack and Gwen rushed out, following where they thought Ianto went.

-#-

Ianto continued to run down the street, turning and heading back to the warehouse, Jonathan’s flat. With a glance behind, he saw Eliza, who was looking behind as well. Frowning, he started up the stairs to the building. 

The Ghostmaker suddenly appeared behind Ianto, grabbing his shoulder. Ianto let out a yell and crumpled to the ground, making Eliza’s head snap to him and her steps quickening. The Ghostmaker took the flask from Ianto, walking up the stairs.

Eliza grabbed the rail tightly, hovering her whole body over it and climbing after the Ring Leader. The two fought for the flask, though he managed to uncapped the flask first.  
Jack arrived at the scene, already starting to film the Ghostmaker. Gwen rushed after him, looking wide eyed “No! Please!” Ianto pleaded, looking wide eyed as the Ring Leader tossed the flask in the air.

Eliza’s eyes widened and she reached for the flask, managing to catch it, her thumb clasping over the mouth. The Ghostmaker growled and gripped her hand, making her cry out and crumble on the floor, though she cradled the flask, tightly and stubbornly covering the mouth. 

Jack opened the camera and pulled the film out, ripping the film from the camera. The Ghostmaker’s eyes widened. With a cry, his grip on Eliza fell, as he flashed and burned out like old movies.

Eliza’s curled around the flask, gasping for breath and keeping the sliver bottle close, eyes close tightly. Ianto slowly climbed the stairs to the woman, kneeling by her and gently touching her shoulder. Turquoise eyes opened slowly blinking twice at him behind her glasses. “I saved them” she murmured, smiling tiredly at him as she revealed the flask, still clasped with her thumb. 

Jack and Gwen slowly made their way up, Gwen with a cap for the flask, though she passed it to Ianto. “You can hear them” Eliza murmured, slowly holding the flask towards Ianto. He curiously pressed his ear to it, swallowing as he felt the eerie breaths coming from it. He quickly capped it, all four of them sighing in relief.

Mark and Owen ran to the scene, as the medic immediately made his way to the crumbled Eliza. After checking her as well as he could, Mark helped her up. With a soft groan, she leaned on him, smirking lazily “We did it”

Jack let out a laugh, his arm going around Ianto’s waist and tugging him close “Yes we did” His grin fell slightly upon seeing the woman’s familiar eyes “But who are you?”

Mark blinked twice, grinning at the man “Hello there” making Eliza moan and shake her head “Don’t. Just, don’t.” Pouting, he looked down at her “I was just saying hello” she rolled her eyes but smiled at Jack “Good to finally meet you, Captain Jack Harkness. We have been trying to contact you for a while” 

Jack’s eyes narrowed “Explain” But Mark waved a hand dismissingly “After we return the last breaths to their rightful owner” Jack nibbled on his bottom lip but nodded, sighing softly “You go with Gwen and Owen. Ianto and I will take care of it”

-#-

After a long walk towards the hotel where Eliza and Mark were leaving momentarily, Eliza let herself rest in the bed, sighing tiredly. Gwen sat in a nearby chair, though Owen crossed his arms and leaned on the door’s frame. Mark offered a bottle of water to Eliza, which she gladly took it, sipping from it.

Half an hour filled with awkward silence and some small banter, Jack and Ianto made their way at the hotel. With crossed arms, Jack looked at the duo “All the victims are recovering. Now, please, explain”

With a sigh, Eliza got up and straightened herself, crossing her arms as Mark walked to the laptop, typing something. He turned the monitor to the Torchwood 3 group, revealing the Torchwood emblem. 

“My name is Elizabeth Hale and he is Mark Chase, head archivist and alien expert of Torchwood 4” Eliza softly replied, making Jack and Ianto’s eyes widened “Last of Torchwood 4” Mark shrugged sadly.


	5. The Secret Is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to be quicker in the future. I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it.

There was an awkward silence in the hotel room, the agents from Torchwood 3 staring wide-eyed at Mark and Eliza. Mark rubbed his neck and offered an awkward smile, while Eliza sighed, rubbing her neck. 

“Sorry did you say ‘Torchwood 4!’.” Owen frowned, straightening up and crossing his arms. Mark smiled chuckling “Yep. The one and only” He shrugged, sitting on the bed and tugging Eliza down as well “You would want to sit down though. It’s a long story”

Owen pursed his lips but rested his back on the door, looking confused and curious at the two.

Eliza and Mark shared a look, and with a sigh, Mark started talking. “Torchwood 4 never disappeared. We simply went underground. It was around Hartman’s reign, and we didn’t approve to her methods. Torchwood 4 isn’t like your Hub. We are specialized in gathering and archiving information and artifacts. “

Jack frowned looking at Eliza “Wait, wait. If Torchwood 4 is about information, and you’re the Head Archivist, does that make you-“ Eliza nodded “I… was the leader of Torchwood 4” Her voice became smaller, her eyes sad as she looked down, the guilt weighting her down.

Mark pursed his lips but continued “Anyway, we have information that the world isn’t ready yet to find out. Aliens, the future, the past, all of that stuffed in our Nest. And yes, that’s how we call it” He grinned though Eliza rolled her eyes “That’s how you call it” making Mark pout “Fine, that’s how I call it. But it’s a great name” He grinned making Eliza chuckled. His grin only brightened. Making Eliza smile, mission accomplished.

“Then what happened?” Jack asked, making Elizabeth’s smile fade once again. Eliza shrugged, pursing her lips “We were attacked. Mark and I were on a mission in Japan to retrieve an artifact. When we came back, the Nest was locked down, and after we managed to get inside …” She swallowed “All we find were bodies, corpses of our friends which died.” 

Mark was the only one to see her eyes turning glassy, so he continued “But there was no wound. No mark, or substance inside them. And there was nothing in the air. Since the Nest was locked down, it was impossible for the air to change in that time”.

Eliza took a deep breath and continued “After we…cleaned… we searched for help. UNIT doesn’t even know we existed, and Torchwood London had fallen. Torchwood 2 was too little to give us any help, so we came here. In Cardiff. We knew there was a Torchwood guarding the Rift. So, we did our research.”

“We couldn’t have just come waltz in your base, saying we are the survivors of an institute that wasn’t supposed to exist. That’s why we tried to help you first” Mark explained. “A weevil caught here, an alien there, some artifact delivered somewhere around the lines” he grinned and looked at Eliza “We did a pretty good job being sneaky “Too well, it seems” She shrugged.

Jack’s eyes widened “So I was right. You were the one who killed Aaron Copley!” Eliza nodded “Yep. It was either that, or Owen would be killed” She shrugged “Aaron Copley was already too gone for saving” Mark scrunched his nose slightly “He was always a tad…insane”

Ianto and Jack shared a look, and turned to look at Elizabeth “Alright” Jack murmured with a small frown “Can you take us there?” 

 

-#-

The road to the Nest was a long one. Eliza was the one driving, Mark pouting to her left. They soon arrived at a hill, looking untouched. Elizabeth sat in the car for a long time, taking deep breaths to stop her hands shaking. She looked down, gripping the wheel tightly. 

Mark laid a hand on hers gently, squeezing it “It’s alright” he murmured offering a small smile “If you want, I can go alone” Eliza shook her head, finally managing to control her breathing “No, I’m fine. It’s my job” 

Mark nodded and squeezed her hand once again “And I’m here with you. Partners in crime, remember?” She let out a small laugh “Like you’ll ever let me forget”. They both got out of the car, nodding at each other. They looked at the Torchwood 3 agents, now with Toshiko Sato, and walked to them.

“It’s only a bloody hill. A huge, empty hill” Owen grumbled, making Mark smirk. “Well, of course that’s how it looks. We wouldn’t want people to stumble here by accident” He shrugged. 

Elizabeth took her phone, typing some coordinates. She walked to the hill, and taking only one step on the hill, she apparently disappeared.  
Gwen took a step back along with Owen, while Jack and Tosh gazed amazed. Mark grinned like a child on Christmas and tugged the closer one to him, Tosh, towards it. Owen’s hand almost grabbed Tosh’s, reaching to tug her back. “Well come on then!” Mark called, laughing.

The two soon disappeared, Jack with Ianto’s hand in his following. Gwen and Owen shrugged and followed.

The Nest was clearly bigger than the Hub. At least the main room. And it looked completely different. There was a huge screen occupying a whole wall in a corner, yet no   
computers. There were drawers over drawers filled with papers, and in another corner there could be seen a double door from where glass boxes were aligned in the room, in alphabetical order. When Eliza touched the huge screen, she took a step back as it sprung to life. She smiled softly, watching fondly as everything came back to life. The monitor now displayed a set of words. ‘Welcome back, mistress’.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this, is the Nest” Mark said, extending his hands wide with a childish glee. “And she is what we call the Interface. She is a living computer. She knows all, sees all, and hears all. Much like Santa” he mused, walking to the computer “Missed me?” He grinned, but pouted when the computer wrote a simple ‘No’.

Elizabeth chuckled and patted Mark’s arm, rolling her eyes “Come” She urged the Torchwood members, who still looked amazed around. Ianto and Tosh were the first one to move, following Eliza, followed by the rest. Owen let out a low whistle upon seeing the never-ending looking hall, filled with glass boxes with alien artifacts. “Blimey” he whispered.

Tosh looked like a child on Christmas. Elizabeth chuckled and gave her a bracelet, clipping one to her wrist as well. It was black with some small blue lights here and there. Tosh slipped it on her arm, looking at Elizabeth curiously. “This is how we communicate with the Interface” She explained. “That’s why there aren’t any computers. That’s so last year” Mark added, grinning as he gave a bracelet to all the others, putting his as well. 

“Anything you need, any information, you only ask. The Interface will either show it on the closest monitor, or in your mind” Eliza continued, motioning for the others to follow her “Well, this is our Vaults, as you can see” She shrugged.

Mark bounced slightly on his feet then grabbed Eliza, tugging her “Come on I can’t wait” he moaned, making Eliza roll her eyes.  
They soon arrived in a two-story round room, a stair allowing them to travel up. It was filled with books, covering the walls and some on the floor, as big as the main room “This is our library” She added “And where every bit of information is kept” 

But Mark tugged her forward. They arrived in a room with three metal tables in the room, and four medical beds after a white curtain. There were some drawers in a corner, filled with different medical instruments, some alien some human. Mark grinned “Ah, now we’re talking. Home sweet home. This is my base”

It was Owen’s turn to look amazed. He walked slowly around the room, his fingers itching to touch some things. “I know” Mark nodded, without needing to know what he was talking about. “You said you’re an alien expert” Owen protested looking at him as Mark shrugged “I am. But before I was a doctor.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nodded towards the others to come to the main room, leaving the two doctors alone. “So, what do you think?” She asked Jack, who gave her his dazzling grin “This is brilliant. Really brilliant. How come we never heard of it?” Eliza shrugged “It wasn’t needed. We are a small institution, few knows about her. Only the Queen and some carefully chosen ones.”

Jack nodded slowly as they sat on the black sofas. “Will you help us then?” Elizabeth murmured, her hands curled together. Jack looked at the others and nodded smiling “Sure. With a condition. We have access to your information”

Elizabeth nodded “Fair enough. But no alien tech leaves this place without my knowledge. The Interface can look over them” The two leaders nodded in unison, shaking their hands. 

“This place is bloody amazing!” Owen called, walking back with Mark, whose grin never left his face. “I know!”


	6. Fragments Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, posting this chapter so soon is my way of saying Sorry. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow or even today, depends on how my schedule is.   
> Hope you'll enjoy, and leave kudos or comments. Those will really help me boost my confidence :3

**Chapter 6:** Fragments part 1

 

                It took Tosh and Elizabeth almost a week to send all the information from the Interface to the Mainframe. The two girls came back to the Hub, talking to each other, but their discussion was interrupted when Jack bounced from his office, grinning. Jack grinning was never good. “Welcome back! Now pack up, we have to go”

                Tosh scrunched her nose, but Eliza blinked twice, slowly, as if she didn’t understand “Wait, me too?” Jack laughed and nodded “Of course. Until we find out what happened to your base, you’re one of ours” “Mark too?” She asked, a bit weary.

                Mark came from the morgue, nodding as he threw Eliza her jacket “Yep” His grin matched Jack’s. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth slipped in her leather jacket with a sigh and nodded “Fine”.

-#-

                Eliza and Mark got out of their black car, following the others. Eliza got her gun out, feeling safer with the cold metal in her hands. Mark got his gun as well, gun that Ianto so kindly gave him.

“Gwen, we’ve texted you the location we’re querying four or five signs of life, definitely non-human. Get here as soon as you can” Ianto spoke in his cellphone.

Owen turned to Jack, gun in his hand. “So, sure they’re not Weevils?” Tosh, who was next to Owen and pretty close to him, shook her head “Don’t think so, different energy patterns, can’t make sense of it. Not a species we’ve encountered before.” Owen sighed “Well, let’s hope they’re friendly then”.

“Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building, check the upper floors. Mark, with them” Jack commanded. Mark opened his mouth to protest but Eliza shook her head “Go” She murmured, nudging him. With a sigh, Mark nodded and followed the boys. “Toshiko, Eliza, with me” Jack continued, as the trio entered the building.

Elizabeth shivered, swallowing as she faltered. She felt her heart sped up, her hands tensing over her gun. She looked around, not seeing anything. She quickly followed Jack and Tosh, biting hard on her bottom lip.

Jack and Tosh, armed and tense, were resting their back on the pillars. Elizabeth followed motion, looking at Jack. Jack looked at both girls “Ok? Go!”

They move around quickly. Tosh’s gaze moved on her blue box once she couldn’t see anyone. Jack continued to look around, his gun pointing in different directions.  “I’m getting mirror readings on both floors” She informed “One creature at either end of the building” She pointed in the opposite direction Jack was pointing, while Elizabeth was next to Tosh, looking at the information.

“Toshiko, Elizabeth, split up”

Mark, Owen and Ianto walked slowly in the building, tense and ready for anything that might come to them “Y’know, these creatures are very quiet” Mark remarked. “Maybe they’re sleeping” Owen shrugged, not even looking at Mark. “Or hatching” Ianto muttered under his breath.

Tosh looked to her right, her eyes widening “O-or…maybe they aren’t creatures at all” She looked down at a small sliver box. Jack swung around and froze, his eyes widening “Just explosive devices” Ianto looked down, his eyes closing. Mark and Owen turned around, freezing “Snap” Owen mumbled.

The countdown reached 01. Many things happened at once. Mark pulled Ianto away from the device, putting his body between them. Elizabeth abandoned her gun, and ran to Tosh.

The whole building exploded.

-#-

Gwen’s eyes slowly opened. She stretched in the bed, yawning. Her eyes laid on her phone, who was glowing. She quickly took it, ignoring Rhys’ groan of protest. “Shit” She mumbled as she listened to Ianto’s voice “Gwen, we’ve texted you the location, we’re querying four or five signs of life, definitely not human” Gwen cursed once again, stumbling to get out of the bed, with wide eyes.

-#-

Jack gasped back to life, gripping the hands holding him. Rhys screamed, his eyes widening. Gwen hushes and reassured Jack. “He was dead! I checked his pulse! He was dead!” Rhys gasped, looking at Gwen.

“Alright, sh. Jack, what happened? Where are the others?” Gwen murmured, but Jack looked displeased “What is he doing here?” He pointed at Rhys “Look I was late, ok. He gave me a lift. You ok?” Jack’s eyes widened “Toshiko. She went the other way”.

Tosh screamed once Gwen shifted the pillar. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Tosh, Tosh, are you OK?” Gwen tried to soothe her. “You’re making it worse. It’s pushing down even more now. I think I’ve broken my arm. Gwen” Tosh swallowed “If this pillar shifts down even more, it’ll crush me.”

“It’s no good, Gwen. We’re gonna need more strength” Rhys muttered, and Gwen nodded “Look, Jack has gone to find Owen and Ianto. You're gonna be fine darling, all right. You’re going to be fine.”

Tosh nodded and swallowed “Elizabeth? Where is Eliza?” She murmured, looking around. Rhys frowned and looked around as well, his eyes widening upon seeing a body slumped half under a pillar, its black hair filled with dust. He slowly walked towards her, turning her away. He swallowed, seeing the blood rolling down Eliza’s right temple. It fell over her eyes, chin, dripping on the floor. He quickly managed to take her from under the pillar, pressing a hand on her forehead to stop the bleeding. “Gwen, hurry!” He called.

-#-

_A young girl managed to get out of the house and her drunk father’s rage through the backdoor. She stumbled, holding her waist, blood slowly curling down from her left temple. She licked her lips, tasting blood from her split bottom lip, her turquoise eyes slightly glassy. She tugged the red hoodie over her short black hair, slowly walking down the street, glad that the streets were empty. Then again, it was the middle of the night. She gripped the strap of her small bag, with her only possessions. Gazing sadly once more at the place she called home, she disappeared in the night._

_She looked up, seeing something crash in a faraway warehouse. Her eyes widened and she ran towards it. Once inside, she dropped her bag and slowly slipped inside, years of sneaking out of the house helping her. She pushed away some rubble, gasping upon seeing what looked like a golden sphere. It slowly opened, revealing a woman with blonde hair and tanned skin. She slowly walked towards it, taking the woman out of the sphere, ignoring the pain her pulsing ribs brought to her._

_She laid the woman on the ground, checking for a pulse panicking slightly when she didn’t find none. She wasn’t breathing. She was too late. The blonde woman was dead. Swallowing back tears, she crossed the woman’s hands, placing her hoodie over the woman in respect._

_She got up, walking towards the golden sphere. Her fingers brushed gently over it, a gasp passing her lips. Her eyes widened as she felt her whole body for a second on fire. When she opened her eyes-when did she close it? She couldn’t remember quite well.- she was laying on her back. Taking a deep breath, she got up. But there was no pain. No pain from her ribs, or temple, her temple not even bleeding anymore. She rest her back on the wall, looking at the sphere. It wasn’t golden anymore. It was now a dull black. She swallowed, but once she heard a car stopping in front of the warehouse she wasted no time. She ran. But not fast enough..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your opinion about Eliza's past and Mark/Eliza dynamic. :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 7:** Fragments part 2

_...Once out of the warehouse, she collided with a man. His long coat fluttered with the impact. He gripped her shoulders for balance, but she quickly stepped back, yanking herself out of his arms terrified... The man let go of her shoulders, taking hold of her arms gently._

" _Hey, hey, it's alright" A deep voice murmured, and the girl finally opened her eyes. The man had black hair and blue eyes, and a friendly smile "It's ok. I'm Jack. "Her right eye twitched slightly, as something called in her mind one word. Lie. But she didn't have time to ponder over it, as the man continued. "What's your name" The woman swallowed "A…Aderyn" She whispered. Jack nodded and looked at the warehouse, seeing only the sphere._

" _What did you see inside, Aderyn?" She swallowed, gazing away. "A woman" She murmured "A blonde woman, and when the sphere opened, she fell from it. I tried to help, b-but she was dead. She was dead when I found her" She could feel tears start to gather in her eyes, and she sniffled and wiped her nose._

_Jack nodded, just as an old man came to them. He had brown hair and kind green eyes, wearing a brown jacket with jeans and a white shirt under it. He smiled gently at the girl, offering his hand. "I'm John." She nodded and shook his hand. "Aderyn" She mumbled._

_John looked at Jack "She touched it, hasn't she?" Jack murmured and the other one nodded. "Hartman would kill her" He scrunched his nose but Jack shook his head slowly "No, worse. She'll experiment on her" Aderyn looked confused and scared between the two, yet her heart wasn't racing._

_John growled almost protectively "Like hell she'll do" He turned to look at Aderyn and offered a small smile "What do you say, sweetheart, would you like to come with me?" Aderyn's gaze move at his outstretched hand then face. She felt a tug, as if someone whispered in her ear 'go', and she did as she was told. She took the man's hand and nodded "Yes"._

_The 14 year old girl that left with John Hawthorne, the leader of Torchwood 4 from then, was thought dead, killed by her father that night. No one knew what happened to her. No one could know, since John erased everything about her, every information. No one could know, since in her place, Elizabeth Hale was created, the woman whose past was unknown even by the Interface. Aderyn died that day, and was soon forgotten by everyone, even Captain Jack Harkness._

-#-

Jack threw the rubble off Ianto, helping him up. "Ready?" He murmured in his ear, his hands gripping Ianto "One, two three…come on" Ianto groaned as Jack managed to haul him out of the rumble. "You ok?"

Ianto shook his head "My shoulder, I think it's dislocated" Jack's hands ghosted over his shoulder "Can you take this?" Ianto nodded "Take a deep breath" Jack instructed, and quickly fixed his shoulder. Ianto screamed, burying his face in Jack's coat "W-where…are the others?" he whispered.

"We need your help to get Toshiko out" Ianto looked up "Owen? Mark? Eliza?" Jack pursed his lips "No sign of Mark and Owen" Gwen replied for Jack.

"We'll help Rhys with Toshiko. Let us know when you find Owen and Mark. And be careful" Jack said to Gwen, who nodded. He looked at Ianto, resting a hand on his heart, checking "OK?" Ianto nodded, and both got up to walk to help Tosh.

-#-

Owen's eyes slowly opened, only to come face to face with a mop of black hair. He looked up, seeing Mark's slumped body, half over him. Managing to take his hand from under the rubble, he checked Mark's neck for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt one. He was breathing as well, with no head wound. He gently shook the man, who slowly opened his eyes.

"W-what?" Mark whispered, looking at Owen who sighed in relief upon seeing him alright. "Alright, Mark, don't move, there's a window frame over our head" he mumbled "If we move, it falls" Mark looked up, his mouth opening and closing "Ok" he said quickly.

-#-

_Mark Chase wasn't the brightest doctor, but he wasn't half bad either. His friendly personality and bright smile made anyone trust him immediately. That made him well-known by everyone from the hospital. But, when he came to the hospital where he was working, the last thing he thought of seeing was everyone with blank faces, walking around aimlessly, looking more like ghost. Until they saw Mark. Then, it seemed like a switch turned on, and they all walked towards him. Mark really felt like he was in one of those zombie movies, so he did the only rational thing. He ran. The exit being blocked, he ran upstairs._

_But he soon found himself in a small office, surrounded by zombified patients who tried to reach him, groaning and moaning. Mark's eyes closed, and he prayed, thing he hasn't done for a long time. The door was knocked down. His eyes snapped open, and he swore he could hear angels singing in his mind. Or, maybe that was only his mind exaggerating. There was a woman there, her heeled boot on the door. A tall woman, black hair brushed in a ponytail, her turquoise eyes sharp. She had two guns, one in each hand, the one from her right gleaming slightly. Her clothes reminded him of Men In Black, or those agents he saw in most of action movies, with black pants and jacket._

_The 'zombies' turned their attention from Mark to the new girl. They started to crawl towards her, but she was quick. She shot some in the heads with…they didn't look like bullets, they looked more like small syringes…and tugged Mark out of the room. She gave him the gun from her left hand, showing quickly how to load it, making him look at her stupidly._

" _The gun is filled with the antidote" She explained, making Mark nodded "But…what happened to them?" He asked. The woman wasn't even looking at him. "They were infected with an alien virus"_

_Mark's eyes widened "Wait, alien? Like outer-space /alien/?" She nodded "Who /are/ you?" The woman shot another person, making it grunt and fall on the ground. More shots could be heard from the lower levels. "I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you doctor Chase" His eyes widened "How do you know who I am?" he asked, slightly suspiciously._

_The woman, Elizabeth, finally looked at him bemused "Your name is on your coat" She shrugged, making Mark blush at his own stupidity. "I'm Torchwood" She explained, shooting a doctor just as the doors opened, revealing more zombies. Mark loaded the gun, pointing at them and feeling like in one of those action movies. "And this is a normal day for you?" He asked, making Elizabeth chuckle "Nah." She looked at him with a smirk and a glint in her eyes "Sometimes it's better"_

_The two soon managed to get the zombies down, and went to the lower levers, where more people were, dressed just like the woman. He grinned at her, giving her the gun back "Where can I apply?"_

_-#-_

Gwen quickly went to them. "How are the others?" Owen asked quickly "All right" Gwen said, but froze at Mark's call "Careful! If that falls…" He nodded towards the window and she nodded "Ok, it's not going to fall" It took a short sharp fall, stopping with a creak "Ok" Gwen repeated.

"Just be very careful" Owen mumbled as Gwen started to move some blocks. "It isn't going to drop on you" Gwen tried to reassure, only for it to creak once again "Stop saying that!" Mark hissed, managing to free his hands.

"Hold my hands!" Gwen called, and both Owen and Mark gripped a hand. With a deep breath, Gwen stumbled back, managing to take both men out of the pillar before it collapsed and fell where they once stood.

-#-

Owen, Gwen and Mark ran from the far end, meeting the others. Jack was carrying the limp body of Elizabeth. Mark's eyes widened and he sprinted, coming to a stop next to Jack as he gently put her on the ground. His hands checked her body for any other wounds as Owen looked at Tosh worriedly.

"You all right? Tosh, what happened?" He stepped closer, gently checking her of any deep wounds. "Broken arm, bruised ribs, about an inch away from being crushed by a girder" She mused and Owen sighed "You were lucky" he murmured, inspecting her hand tenderly.

"We all were" Ianto mused, as Mark called for Elizabeth. Their attention was drawn to him, as he cradled Elizabeth gently. "Not all" was Jack's quiet whisper.

"Lizzie?" Mark whispered, swallowing. Jack laid a hand on his shoulder "Eliza! Elizabeth!" He cried out, shaking her gently. Eliza remained limp in his arms, her head lolled to rest on his chest, lips slightly parted. He looked desperately at Jack, who squeezed his shoulder. Mark looked down once again, his head burying in Elizabeth's hair. Tosh leaned in Owen, swallowing back tears, while Jack and Ianto slipped their hands into each other's. Gwen covered her mouth, her face hiding in Rhys' chest.

"Why are you all looking so sad?" Elizabeth muttered, holding her head. She was looking at them with half-closed eyes. "Elizabeth!" Mark yelled in delight, making her cringe "Don't do that. My head is bleeding, I don't need my ears bleed as well" She muttered, making Mark laugh and hug her, kissing her forehead "Don't scare me like that" She chuckled and shrugged "Can't promise anything" She smirked, making him laugh once again.

Tosh gently laid a hand on Eliza's shoulders, as Owen knelt next to them, checking Eliza again. Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's cheek, walking to the group "You alright?" He asked Eliza, who nodded, getting up with the help of Mark and Owen.

Gwen smiled relieved but turned to Jack "Jack, who's done this?" Ianto came next to her "And where's the SUV?"

Jack opened his mouth but closed it, as his wrist strap started beeping "Oh, no" Ianto whispered. "What does he want?" Gwen asked, half annoyed.

Jack opened the hologram, letting it play "Oh, déjà vu! Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say hi to the family" John grinned, touching his wrist strap to make a second hologram appear.

Jack's eyes widened "No…" he whispered shakily "It can't be" "Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh Jack?" Hart continued, the grin never falling from his lips. "Gray?" Jack murmured, his hand almost reaching for the hologram of the man.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll wanna spend some time with me" John smirked darkly and blinked out.

The team looked at each other, grim.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood. If I would Ianto wouldn't have died and Tosh and Owen would have already been a couple. All rights reserved to its rightful owner.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
